Guardian of shadows
by Artemis Yuki daughter of Johan
Summary: This is the story of sailor sun the sailor scout of life and sailor x sailor scout of the shadow realm as well as the original holder and creator of all the millenium items pairings are as follows: YugixOc JoeyxOc First fic so be nice!


**This is my first story hope you like and if you will do not who cares because I** will move **oh and by the way is more than one author. **

**Shadow: the one typing this is me !**

**Starfire: I'm just here for the food! Oh and the Joey! JK!**

**Shadow: warning we make lots of Yu-Gi-Oh abridged references because we are amazing like that also the door is evil!**

**Disclaimer: really are you that stupid look at the name of the site and then ask me for disclaimer! **

**Chapter 1: lost memories and new students**

long-ago during a time known as the Silver millennium there were two great kingdoms one being that the moon kingdom and the other being the solar kingdom together they unified the solar system ushering in an era of peace and prosperity the rulers of these kingdoms were known as Queen serenity and King radius that each had a daughter who would one day take their places on the respective thrones. The Princess of the moon was known as Princess Serena while the Princess of the sun was known as Ruth Princess Serena's court was made up of the princesses of Mars Jupiter Mercury and Venus while Ruth's courts was made up of the princesses of Saturn Neptune Uranus Pluto and the shadow planet of X this princesses were also the guardians and protectors of the moon and sun kingdoms. Princess Ruth's best friend is the Princess of the shadow planet of X whose name was Riley she was sailor Guardian of the shadow realm and the creator of the millennium items. But this era of peace and prosperity was not meant to last for the forces of the negaverse launched their attack on the moon and sun kingdoms during the final battle both the lives of the Sun and Moon princesses were taken in their grief Queen serenity and King radius sent their daughters and their courts into the future to be reborn on earth unfortunately the millennium items were sent into a different time than the rest of the group and nearly destroyed ancient Egypt as well as the world due to the fact that the magic of these millennium items were used to play games of great and terrible power using these shadow magic the items possessed. But that was years ago and the story I am about to tell you is of the fate of the princesses of the sun and shadow planet and what became of them after they were reborn into the future.

**Riley P.O. V.**

Hello my name is Riley Miyazaki and I am 15 years old! And I just transferred to Domino high with my best friend Ruthie Fujitaka. Now all I have to do is get off my lazy ass and actually go to school usually I'd just look at you and say meh but today I can't because Ruthie beat me to it." Hey Ruthie wake up before I eat all your chocolate!" I yelled" nuuuuuuuuuu!" she screamed "okay okay I'm up!"

" Good oh and by the way school starts in half-an-hour…." I said with a cat smile as I poked her face.

" Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner biatch?!" She screamed as she raced around the room getting ready and leaving messes in her wake." Well isn't it obvious? Because I'm bored duh!" I deadpanned "oh yeah I forgot…." She said as she sweatdropped.

**Time Skippy!**

" Well this is the place! Hey what's with the crowd over there?" I asked.

" dunno … Ignore it…. Riley? Where did you go?" She said only to realize that I had gone to investigate already. I quickly pushed my way to the front of the crowd only to see one of the things I hate most some poor kid being bullied. I immediately ran in front of the kid who was backed into a corner and blocked the punch the bully was aiming at his head." Well, well well what do we have here? A girl with a death wish!" The bully sneered" the only one with a death wish is you ugly now I'll give you one chance to just walk away and never bother this kid again? Sound good?" I shot back" I think you need to be taught a lesson girly !" Before he do anything he was knocked out by a fist in his face.I then turned to the boy behind me and said" hey kid you okay?"" Y-yes! Thank you!" He said bowing I was about to reply when I heard a familiar voice behind me say" wow Riley you were really holding back!" I immediately realized it was Ruthie who I'd left behind at the school gates as well as the fact that we were late for a meeting with the principal.

" Shit! We're late!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm and dragged during a random direction toward what I assumed he to be the principal's office.

**Time Skippy!**

" um Riley?"" Ya Ruthie?" I replied "why are you wearing the boys uniform?" She asked "because it makes me look sexy that's why!" I yelled back from down the hall "hurry up already we're late enough as it is!" She hollered back I quickly ran towards her unfortunately running into her in the process."Why'd you stop?" I asked "because we're here." she replied "oh" I said dumbly.

I then heard a very dull voice say through the door "we have two new students joining us today, class." Taking that as our queue to come in Ruthie opened the door and timidly walked to the front of the class while I just walked right up to the front of the class with a look that told everyone that I don't give a rats ass about being here which was true. " could you please tell us your names girls?" When he told the class that im a girl I nearly died of laughter when I saw some of the reactions from the students. (but the weird thing is im definitely not flat chested in the slightest so either these boys are idiots or they have vision issues) "H-Hello my name is Ruthie Fugitaka nice to meet you all!" she then looked towards me and I gave her a reassuring nod. "Yo! The names Riley Miyazaki and I am here to play duel monsters and kick ass and im all out of monsters." I said with my trademark smirk " so where do we sit?"

"um Miss Miyazaki will sit behind Mutou-san , and Miss Fugitaka why don't you sit right in front of Wheeler-san" He said as he pointed towards two boys."kay thanks" I said as I made my way towards my new seat however something really bizarre happened just as I was passing the boy who sat in front of me. Suddenly all these random images shot infront of my eyes but they turned out to not be random because they played out like scenes in a movie but it was really difficult to tell what they were of exactly and as this was happening I felt a white hot searing pain from my forhead. But then just as quickly as it had started it stopped I then realized that the boy I was passing was the one from this morning and that beautiful amethyst orbs were staring at me in shock as I quickly made my way to my seat. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with stupid questions courtesy of the idiots who make up most of the student body. The only response the boys got when they asked if I was single was me flipping them the bird and telling them to get the fuck away from me if they don't want a metal spork shoved up their asses. After that particular comment everyone started to slowly back away in favor of talkin to Ruthie. Huge mistake, because one the boys were probably their to ask similar questions and two nobody and I mean nobody messes with my hikari! I immeadiatly ran over to her and start glaring and hissing menacingly to anyone who dare come within 30 feet of her once I had successfully done this I then asked " Are you okay hikari? They didn't touch or harm you did they?" "No Yami just calm the eff down would ya? Im fine but thanks anyway!" she said as she pushed me towards my seat. "Are you positive hikari?" I asked when we got to my seat. "Yes Yami! I already told you im fine! Okay?" "Okay if your sure but still nobody and I mean nobody messes with my hikari!" I screamed as I glared daggers at the boys who were looking at ruthie.

**Shadow: and done! **

**Starfire: Finally! **

**Yugi walks in and randomely starts hugging shadow **

**Shadow(blushing deeply): Y-Y-Y-Yugi! What are you doing in the authors note! **

**Yugi** (**blushing even more than shadow and then says shyly): What? Cant I give my girlfriend a hug? That is if you'll be my girlfriend? **

**Shadow(suddenly regains composure): I thought youd never ask! (starts hugging yugi back but ends up incidentally burying yugi into her chest) **

**Yugi(starts having major anime nosebleed and becomes swirly eyed):Ymnh(muffled yay!) **

**Starfire (snaps her fingers and random closet appears then pushes yugi and shadow into closet and locks the door): now while shadow and yugi have their err moment please press the magical almighty review button and give us your opinion and we also need a beta for this story so if there is any one who might be willing to beta for us please do and next chapter we'll start on the sailor moon part of this story k? So review!**


End file.
